1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable device and a speaker thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical and currently available portable device, such as a notebook, a tablet PC (personal computer), or a convertible PC that can be transformed between a notebook configuration and a tablet PC configuration, usually includes a speaker module for playing audio files.
In such a typical portable device, the speaker module utilizes speaker holes formed in the casing of the portable device to allow sounds from a speaker(s) of the speaker module that is disposed in the casing to be transmitted external to the portable device. However, because the speaker holes are exposed on the casing, the sounds tend to diverge and fail to concentrate, such that the volume of the sounds is lowered. Further, exposing the speaker holes on the surface of the casing in this manner requires the use of a certain amount of space of the casing, so that the casing cannot be reduced in size. Additionally, in the case of the convertible PC, a keyboard module thereof may block the transmission of the sounds from the speaker holes, further reducing the volume of the sounds and negatively affecting sound quality.